Arachnus
is a Rank S Earth-attribute Classic Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. Appearances **Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. **Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai. ***Yo-kai Watch Busters: Befriending Yo-kai. ***Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai. **Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. **Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Arachnus is a humanoid Yo-kai with pale peach skin, eyes with light green sclera and yellow irises, red Kabuki-styled face markings, black hair with yellow streaks, and appendages that simulate spider legs and a ponytail at the back of his head. He wears a red kimono, a purple kataginu with spiderweb designs being held by yellow ropes, a dark blue hakama, and white socks and zori sandals. Arachnus is the general of the Bony Spirits army, in contrast to his rival Toadal Dude, he is more serious and ground-to-earth personality. Depiste this, Arachnus is very passionate over sweets (to the point of declaring a war after a disagreement on wether custard donuts are better than cream donuts or not) and has no tolerance for spicy foods. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits To befriend Arachnus, the player must first complete the game's main story and unlock the Rank S Yo-kai Watch, after that, receive the version-exclusive quest: "The Bony General" from Arachnus himself at Flatpot Plains. Collect a Bun of Oneness, which are rarely dropped by Chymera at the Infinite Inferno or Kyryn at the Divine Paradise and give it to him, which will make him attack the player due to the unexpected spiciness of the Bun of Oneness. After he battles you, he will befriend you automatically, completing the quest. Relationships Toadal Dude Arachnus and Toadal Dude start out as enemy generals who start out a war against each of their respective factions, after a series of events in Yo-kai Watch 2 unfold, they call a truce and eventually become allies. Nathaniel Adams In the first movie, Arachnus is one of the many yo-kai that Nathaniel has befriended, he comes to his aid when facing off against Dame Dedtime. Game data Evolution Fusion Forms ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Stats Moveset |15-33x2|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Earth|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai is entangled in spider threads, bringing SPD way down.}} |300|Earth|Single enemy|Unleashes the power of a legendary spider to strike one enemy with earth damage.}} ||-||Power greatly increases each time it defeats a foe.}} Attribute tolerance Blasters Stats Soul Quotes * Eats good stuff: Amazing! * Eats average food: It was OK. * Eats awful food: No more...please... * Loaf: Break time. * Is traded: So you need assistance? I'd be happy to lend a hand...or eight. * Befriend you: Splendid. You shall be my friend. Etymology Arachnus is based on the purse-web spider youkai called tsuchigumo (土蜘蛛, "ground spider"), which is also his Japanese name. They are typically evil masterminds that use illusions and trickery to lure their prey, or inflict them with supernatural diseases. The most famous one disguised as a servant and secretly administered poison to the hero Minamoto no Yorimitsu, until he saw through its illusions and struck it down. "Tsuchigumo" was also a pejorative name for gold miners of the Edo period, who polluted rivers with the mercury used to sift gold, and were thus likened to the earth-dwelling poison-spreaders. Name Origin * "Arachnus" derives from arachnid. Trivia The phrase doton no jutsu in Arachnus's Soultimate is a term describing a group of real-life ninja techniques themed around the earth element, such as curling up and remaining motionless to disguise as a rock. In other languages *Portuguese (Brazil): Aracnus See also * Arachnia * Arachnevil Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Classic Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Soba Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits Category:Animal Yo-kai